Detroit
by Alpacalypse
Summary: America is the father of a very rebellious city, when he is at his wits end he calls on his fellow nations to see if they have a solution for this. I can't write summaries Human names used, OC Character Detroit used. rating may change as the story progresses


"AARON ISAAC JONES YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Alfred screamed to his son. He stared into his pail blue eyes.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO AND I DON'T HAVE TO!" Aaron shouted back and stomped off. "I'm going for a swim!" he yelled not bothering to turn around as he walked away.

Alfred looked at his retreating son's form. He had changed so much since the first time he had seen him. Aaron now wore a black hoodie and a grey pair of jeans. Chains were dangling from his belt loops and Alfred noticed even in the moonlight what looked like the outline of a handgun through the back of his hoodie. America couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted was James to clean up his act and to take care of his people better than he was currently. 'Why do you fight me so much? I only want what's best for ya,' Alfred thought to himself as he watched his son walk away towards the Detroit River.

What had the city of Detroit become? It was doing so well and then something happened to corrupt many of the people that resided in it. The Motor City was always full of hardworking American workers but starting after World War II he started to go down another path and slowly become corrupt.

"What have I done to you Aaron?" Alfred questioned inaudible to anyone but himself. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed speed dial.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Mattie, it's me Alfred. Do you think you could grab Aaron for me and bring him back. He told me he was going for a swim and that usually means that he's crossing the border looking for you."

"_Yes of course I will. When do you want me to bring him back though? Knowing him he won't want to come back."_

"Sometime before the UN meeting tomorrow. In fact," an idea popping into his head, "just bring him with you tomorrow."

_"Okay, will do."_

There was a click and Alfred shoved the phone back into his pocket. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrows meeting," he said rubbing his eyes remembering when Detroit was young. He was such a good kid. Alfred remembered Aaron's fifth birthday when he had gotten Aaron a pit bull. He laughs at the thought.

_"Happy Birthday Aaron!"_

_"Thanks daddy." He said hugging Alfred as hard as his little arms allowed him too._

_"I got somethin' for ya," Alfred smirked as he watched Aaron's face light up._

_"Really! What is it?" Aaron asked, looking around as he did._

_"If I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Aaron shook his head in response. "I'll be right back. Close your eyes and turn around and I'll tell you when you can look." Alfred walked out of the room and through the kitchen to the side door that led into the garage._

_"Can I look now?" Aaron asked trying hard not to turn around. He heard footsteps approaching him._

_"Okay, you can turn around now." Alfred smiling his hero smile as Aaron turned around._

_"Really! Can I really keep it?" He was too awestruck to say anything else as he ran up to the puppy and began to hug the life out of it._

_"Careful there. You still can't control your strength very well so you're going to have to be extra careful with her."_

_"Okay daddy, I will." He nodded as he slowly let up on his hold on the pup._

_"So what are you going to name her?" Alfred raised his brow as he questioned him._

_"I think I'll name her Ambassador."_

_Later that night Alfred was reading the paper when he realized that it was way too quiet. He slowly got up and started to look around. "Where could have he gotten to?" he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he thought "Duh, why didn't I check there in the first place?" He quickly ran to the small backyard to the shed at the back of the property. He opened the door quietly and looked around the small shed to spot Aaron and Ambassador in the back corner of it. "Aaron," he whispered as he started to walk into the shed. He quickly stopped though as he heard a very faint but menacing growl come from Ambassador. Alfred looked towards his son and his puppy. "Do you think that you can handle him?" He asked her. In response to his question he received another growl. "Okay but make sure that he doesn't leave this property," he pointed at her._

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. "Hello?"

_America, it's me Arthur. I was just calling to make sure that you remember to go to the meeting tomorrow."_

"Yes I'll remember this time. Don't worry Iggy. Besides," he paused, "I am bringing someone with me," sighing irritably at this.

_"Oh? And who might that be" _

Alfred could almost hear his eyebrows being raised at the question. "Detroit."

_"That brat of a child that you have?! Why on Earth would you bring him of all people?!"_

"I need to ask the nations what I should do with him."

_"Oh. Okay then. Good luck with that."_

He hung the phone up after that not wanting to hear anymore from the Briton. As he was putting the phone back into his pocket however he realized something "Where is Ambassador? She wasn't with Aaron and I come to think of it, I haven't seen her the whole day I've been here."

"Why can't he just leave me alone? I mean really, he left me alone for most of my life why does he want with me now? Uncle Matt talks to me more than he does," Aaron complained as he waded his way through the water until he couldn't touch the bottom of the river. He slowly leveled himself off as he began to swim into international waters into Canada.

He quickly got onto the shores of Winsor and was stopped by two border police. "What are you doing?" He yelled as they grabbed his soggy form and dragged him away. "Unhand me! You have no right!" But they ignored him.

He was brought to a guard shack up the way. The two border cops shoved him through the door first and escorted him into a small room at the back of the building. "Now you just stay right there," one of the guards told him. "Someone will be here to pick you up momentarily." At that the two guards left leaving Aaron in fear wondering who was coming to get him. "God, I hope it isn't Dad," he started to shake at the idea of America coming to get him. The last time he had pulled this kind of stunt off he was sent to Russia's house for military training. "I really don't want that…" he trailed off thinking about what happened when he was there.

"Don't want what?" Aaron jumped at the voice, preparing himself for the worst but then realizing whom it was.

"Uncle Matt?" he questioned making sure that it was he and not his father.

"Yes," Matthew said as he crossed his arms across his chest and raising his right eyebrow in emphasis. "What do you have to say for yourself? Your father is worried sick about you and you decide to pull a stunt like this?"

Aaron looked away knowing that he had caused both America and Canada grief recently. "Sorry. I didn't mean to," he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, right. That's what you told you father last time you had almost gotten yourself killed in that gang shooting," Matthew now pissed off forced him to recall. "You were unconscious for a month Aaron and your Father spent every moment with you while you were and this is how you repay him?"

" But…"

"No buts. Now stand up and walk," he pointed towards the door. "There will be no more talking until the UN meeting tomorrow which you will attend."

"WHAT!?"

"I said zip-it." Matthew silenced him. "Now get going because you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

**So I don't know if I should continue this or not. I do have something started for the next chapter but I don't know where I'm really going with this so bear with me. **

** Okay, also if you didn't catch the reference on the dog's name it's the Ambassador Bridge that spans between Detroit, Michigan and Windsor, Ontario **


End file.
